


NSFW Shorts

by thecatsred



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Sex Toys, blowjob, fucking while on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsred/pseuds/thecatsred
Summary: As my previous collection, each chapter is a different, separate story. I'll tag for everything in the main body of the collection, but keep those tags per-chapter as well.





	1. Nobody Will Notice

**Author's Note:**

> This short came from a lovely prompt from @partymeowth on twitter!  
"hanzo deepthroating mccree like a champ while they’re at a public event tucked away in a coat closet or bathroom or some shit. Vwv"
> 
> Thanks so much!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
Slight D/s undertones, blowjobs in a locked bathroom, two grown men blatantly ignoring their mission

"You sure this is a good idea? Folks're gonna get suspicious if we're gone too long…" Jesse says, looking around to make sure they weren't being followed as Hanzo tugs him down the hall.

"Doubt it. Nobody's going to be looking for us. That's the whole point of being undercover, isn't it?" Hanzo says with a smirk, knowing he's got a point. He opens a door to a small washroom, leads Jesse inside, then locks it after them both. 

Jesse seems placated for the moment. "Yeah I guess. You still got a tap on the room?"

"Of course." Hanzo briefly touches his ear. "This will go off if anyone goes in or out." Hanzo smiles. "You just need to  _ relax _ ." His fingers make quick work of Jesse's tie and the first few buttons of his shirt, giving himself just enough room to kiss along the line of Jesse's neck.

Jesse breathes out slowly and leans against the sink behind him, giving Hanzo more room to work. Hanzo wastes no time pushing in closer, slotting himself against Jesse's body excitedly. 

"You're hard already." Hanzo says with a hint of amusement, pressing more kisses to Jesse's skin, maybe leaving a small nip here and there just to hear that hitch in Jesse's voice when he does. "Where'd all that concern go, hm?"

Jesse huffs. "Never said I wasn't interested, darlin'. Only making sure we had all our bases covered." He drags his fingers through Hanzo's hair, pulling Hanzo away from his neck so he can look at him. 

The soft fluorescent lights in this room weren't flattering for most people, but then again, Hanzo wasn't most people. "You're beautiful." Jesse says softly.

Hanzo smiles and tilts his head to the side, nuzzling into Jesse's palm. He looks at Jesse for a moment, then surges forward to capture Jesse's lips with his own. His lips were warm and spiced with the lingering flavor of the whiskey he'd ordered earlier. Hanzo almost melts against him, getting lost in their kiss.

When he pulls back, it's reluctantly, but he can feel Jesse, hard against his thigh, heartbeat going a mile a minute. Hanzo knew how much their sneaky little forays affected Jesse, how much they affected  _ him _ . 

Hanzo presses one last chaste kiss on Jesse's lips, then starts to sink down to his knees. "Let me take care of you."

Jesse can't look at him suddenly, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Hanzo finds this Jesse endearing in a way he can't really place. Something about being on a mission makes the cowboy downright bashful when they get up to things like this. It only spurs him on.

He carefully pulls down the zipper of Jesse's slacks, and what he sees has him smiling wider. "You really wore these tonight?"

"Too much?" Jesse asks, a private amusement coloring his voice. "Thought ya might get a kick outta 'em." 

"You're not wrong," Hanzo admits, doing a poor job of holding back laughter. "The smiling cacti really set the mood." He reaches up and pinches some of the fabric in question. It was silky almost, soft enough for Hanzo to quickly get other ideas. 

He flattens his fingers over the obscene outline of Jesse's cock and pushes upwards, using the cloth as added friction over the head. When Jesse bucks forward suddenly, Hanzo knows he's made the right choice.

Leaning in, Hanzo presses a kiss to Jesse through his underwear, moving upwards until he's able to seal his lips over the crown. He passes his tongue back and forth across the fabric, soaking it through, and getting the barest hint of salt as a reward for his efforts. 

"Baby, please." Jesse pleads. He's looking right at Hanzo, mouth parted only a sliver, eyelids heavy and face entirely flushed. When he looks up, Hanzo focuses on a small purple mark on Jesse's neck before he drags his gaze away and acts like he's done nothing.

"Hmm?" Hanzo hums, feigning ignorance. He wants to hear Jesse say it. He resumes his teasing.

Jesse's head goes back, and at first Hanzo can't hear him, but after a second Jesse clears his throat and tries a second time. "Please, darlin'. I need this." He swallows and looks down at Hanzo again with those big brown eyes as wide as he can get them. He knows that look never fails. He knows Hanzo will fall for it each and every time.

He's right, of course. Hanzo moves away just enough so he can pull Jesse free from his pants entirely, and angles Jesse's cock towards him. He gives it a few short, hard pumps for good measure, then locks eyes with Jesse. "What is it you need? Tell me."

Jesse lets out a long, shuddering breath. "Need your mouth. Need it on me. Wanna be inside you so bad, baby  _ please _ …!" He lets go of any sort of pretense after that, grabbing the base of his own cock, his hand overlapping with Hanzo's, and bumps the purplish-red cockhead against Hanzo's lips. 

When Hanzo opens wider, Jesse whines, taking a stuttering start before he feeds the rest of his cock across Hanzo's tongue, slowly inching towards his throat. 

Hanzo breaks any pretense, swallowing reflexively and batting away Jesse's hand so he could be in control again. His brain's a little foggy after letting himself go like that, and he hardly minds the sensation, but there's a time and a place. And that time is definitely not during a mission and that place is certainly not in a bathroom.

Hanzo swallows again, feeling Jesse's thick cock twitching and hitting the back of his throat. He closes his mouth around Jesse, letting his tongue do a lot of the work on the underside running up along the fat vein and swirling around the skin. Hanzo loved how Jesse tasted: always clean but a little salty, and he wanted to taste all of Jesse tonight.

Hanzo takes a final, deep breath before he adjusts his stance on the floor, leaning in some more so Jesse's cock can easily slide down his throat. The first feeling of the head touching the back of his throat was always a bit of a shock, but once he relaxes his muscles, it was smooth sailing from there. He blinks back a few tears and looks up at Jesse as he taps the other man's thigh.

Jesse gets the message loud and clear. He begins rocking his hips carefully, dragging his cock from Hanzo's throat, letting it rest on his tongue, then pushing back in. Hanzo twists his hand up and down in time with Jesse's thrusts, matching his tempo. 

Jesse slides his fingers back through Hanzo's hair, not tugging on it, but just holding on for the ride, for now, while he continues to thrust in Hanzo’s mouth. 

“Feels so good, darlin’.” Jesse mumbles his usual praises, which Hanzo eats up greedily. “Know exactly how I like it, don’t’cha? Get’s ya all riled up, pullin’ me apart like this, huh? You know what you’re doin’.” Jesse keeps going, but Hanzo’s brain is strictly white noise now, Jesse’s words, heavy and deep and private, just for him, ringing around his head.

He hums happily, living for the twitch of Jesse’s cock from the vibrations, and the steady stream of pre he can feel dripping down the back of his throat before it’s dragged forward over his tongue, where he gets a proper taste of Jesse. Hanzo shifts again, finding a more comfortable position on his knees, and when he does, he’s made painfully aware of how hard he is in his own slacks. But that would have to wait until later.

Hanzo can tell Jesse’s getting close once his rhythm starts to get more erratic, and he’s about to redouble his efforts when a shrill noise in his ear startles him. He surges backwards, eyes wide, which scares Jesse as well. “ _ Shit! _ ” He curses, pressing two fingers to his ear to listen as closely as he can over the deafening sound of his own ragged breathing and the fuzz of his brain. “Someone’s in the room,” He’s saying, unsure if Jesse can even understand him. “Just talking for now, but likely not for long.”

Jesse lets out a slow breath. “We should move.” He’s saying, even if he’s not making any effort to do so. He has one hand on his cock still, his thumb and forefinger just idly moving up and down. He’s looking at Hanzo, who’s sprawled on his ass now, legs kicked out in front, one hand propping himself up. 

Hanzo’s sure they both look wrecked, but he knows he’s got it worse. He can feel the loose hairs stuck to the sides of his face. “We should.” Hanzo hears himself reply, even as he’s sitting up and licking his lips, eyes stuck on Jesse’s cock. 

In the back of his mind he’s still listening to the mundane conversation happening in a room some ways off from their current location, but it wasn’t...really a major concern yet.

Hanzo looks at Jesse for a brief moment before he sticks out his tongue and leans forward, swallowing Jesse’s cock back down his throat like it was meant to be there. He grabs onto Jesse’s thighs for balance once he’s certain Jesse’s got a good hold on his head, then he just...lets himself go. Lets himself be used. 

Jesse thrusts slowly, but with a purpose. He savors every second of it, of the feeling of Hanzo’s tongue pressing against him, to the bumps of Hanzo’s pallete rubbing against his cockhead, and that warm, tightness of Hanzo’s throat swallowing around him and fluttering each time Hanzo gets close to running out of breath. For Hanzo, it’s almost enough for him to get off like this, just focusing on how gently Jesse uses him, how careful he is not to be too rough...

Hanzo lets one hand fall into his own lap, pressing his palm down meanly against his dick for some sort of relief. 

Jesse moans shortly after, and Hanzo guesses he saw what he did. “H-hanzo. ‘M close,” He warns, movement stilted. He keeps his hold on Hanzo, despite him not have any intention of moving away, and pushes all the way in once more before letting out a deep groan and emptying himself down Hanzo’s throat.

Something in Hanzo snaps when he feels Jesse’s cock pulse in his mouth. He swallows around it, pulling everything from Jesse that he can. Hanzo ruts against his palm for no more than a second before he’s coming messily in his slacks and moaning around Jesse’s cock. Nothing else really mattered to him in that single moment. Not even the warning noises in his ear that more people entered the room they were meant to be watching.

Well, maybe that mattered. Hanzo stands up on shaky legs, wincing at his reflection in the mirror, and the easily seen wet spot on the front of his slacks. Jesse helps him with his hair, and tucks himself back into his own pants quickly, eyeing Hanzo with a hint of worry. “You okay, baby? Not stuck in yer head again?” He asks, hand on his chin and turning Hanzo to face him. “I wasn’t too hard on ya, was I?” He’s petting Hanzo’s hair when Hanzo blinks rapidly, clearing some of that fog.

“Yes, I’m fine, Jesse, thank you.” He smiles, leaning in to leave a small kiss on Jesse’s cheek. “We need to go. Sounds like something’s going on we should check out.” He unlocks the bathroom door.

Jesse nods. “I’m right behind you.”


	2. That'll Keep 'em Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short came from an excellent prompt from @mikomiyoko on twitter!  
"OOohh damn one prompt that comes to mind is mchan overstimulation and power bottom Hanzo wanting to make McCree scream mainly to annoy their neighbors in their hollywood apartment."
> 
> Thanks so much!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
Drunk sex, rude neighbors, sex toys, blindfolds, a lot of laughter from two men very much in love

Hanzo rolls over in bed with a grunt, flailing one arm out to find Jesse.

Unfortunately for Jesse, he gets woken up by a deft slap to the face. "Wha? What's wrong? You okay?" Jesse asks, sitting up quickly. He’s worried and instantly on guard for anything out of the ordinary. He lets his eyes adjust to the dim lights filtering in from across the street and finds that Hanzo is half melted into his pillow and looking at him with one eye. 

"You hear it?" He mumbles, and for a moment Jesse thinks Hanzo is dreaming still, but then the rythmic thumping and low bass tones coming from next door register in his mind and he frowns. 

"I do, yeah. Ain't this the second night in a row?"

Hanzo pinches the bridge of his nose. "Third, actually."

Jesse reaches out and pulls Hanzo closer, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Sorry darlin'." He sighs and gathers the blankets back around them both. "Want me to talk with the neighbors tomorrow?"

"N-nn. Don't want to start anything..." Hanzo snuggles against Jesse's side and Jesse figures that's the end of it.

The next evening sees the two of them stumbling to their apartment door, only a little more tipsy than they meant to be. It had been one of those rare evenings they both were free, and they were damned if they didn’t make the most out of it. Good food, good drinks, some not-so-good dancing…

Jesse finds he has to prop Hanzo up against the door to find the keys. The keys which were somewhere in Hanzo's pockets. "Left?" He asks, trying not to be obscene while patting his boyfriend's crotch in the hall of their building. 

Hanzo smirks, his neck rolling on his shoulders as he looks up at Jesse with one of those expressions that suggests he's up to something. "Why don't you find out, cowboy?" Hanzo taunts, watching Jesse's every move. Normally Jesse wouldn't fall for this obvious ploy, but then again, normally Jesse wasn't this tipsy. 

So, Jesse takes the bait willingly. He runs a hand up Hanzo’s right thigh, gently squeezing as he makes his way up. Hanzo’s still looking mischievous as all hell when Jesse sticks his fingers in his pocket, finding nothing more than lint warmed by body heat. Not exactly the key he is looking for.

Other side, then. Hanzo tilts his hips backwards, ass hitting the door, chin up in a challenge. “Having trouble?” He asks, and Jesse rolls his eyes. 

“Doing just fine, no thanks to you.” Jesse tries to ignore how Hanzo’s begun swaying back and forth to some tune in his head, even as he slings both arms over Jesse’s shoulders. Jesse smiles at that, shaking his head and leaning in for a quick kiss on Hanzo’s cheek before he goes back to feeling up Hanzo’s left side. 

He pats up Hanzo’s thigh, about to reach for the pocket before he stops, face going pink. “Key’s not in either of your pockets.” He says in a harsh whisper against Hanzo’s sudden burst of amused laughter. Hanzo pulls Jesse in close, still swaying. Giving up, Jesse sighs and buries his face against Hanzo’s neck and mumbles. “Don’t have’ta trick me into feeling you up, baby. I’ll do that willingly once we’re inside, okay?”

Hanzo lifts a leg, hooking it up and around Jesse’s hip, slotting him even closer. “Well, yeah.” He starts, still beyond amused and obviously a bit more tipsy than Jesse must be feeling. “But that’s not as fun, is it?” 

Jesse makes a show of scoffing and turning away, if only to hide his smile. “Can’t argue with that, no. But seriously though,” Jesse says softly, running his hands down Hanzo’s side while Hanzo arches up into his touches like a cat. “Where’s the key? Wanna get your clothes off.” 

_ This  _ makes Hanzo pause, eyes going wide and lips curling. He leans in and whispers into Jesse’s ear, lips tickling the side of his jaw. “Back pocket, right side.” He wiggles closer to Jesse, pushing off the wall so Jesse has room to slip his hand in.

Once he’s got the key, giving Hanzo’s ass a firm squeeze for good measure, they spill into their apartment, still tangled in each other. Hanzo’s quick to back Jesse up into the counter nearby after remembering to lock their door. 

Jesse doesn’t mind the treatment, far from it, in fact. It’s nice that Hanzo’s able to let go like this sometimes. He’d been down recently, and all this was made worse by the fact that their neighbors saw fit to host a damn party every night. Hanzo’s been a light sleeper for as long as Jesse’s known him, which just made the whole situation worse. It’s why Jesse suggested their night out to begin with.

Hanzo stands on his tiptoes, leaning up for kisses, which Jesse is happy to provide. He slides both hands down to Hanzo’s ass, giving him a squeeze and holding him close. They stay like that for a while, contently plastered against one another, trading impatient kisses interspersed with giggles and hushed whispers until Hanzo pulls away with a smile. 

"One sec," He says, swaying away with that same beat from before and disappearing into their bedroom.

Jesse considers the kitchen where they'd stopped, and wrinkles his nose at the dishes in the sink from lunch. He strips off his shirt and moves to the couch and gets comfortable among the pillows, waiting to see what all Hanzo has in mind. 

He doesn't have to wait long. Hanzo returns with a little box tucked up under his arm, and his golden hair tie missing. 

Jesse recognizes the box, but simply smiles and spreads his legs a little more than necessary. "What'cha got there, sunshine?"

Hanzo kicks off his shoes and quickly settles in Jesse's lap, facing him. The box is set off to the side, but slides into Jesse's thigh from their combined weight. Hanzo rolls his eyes and flips the lid off. "You know perfectly well." He grabs something from the box and holds it behind his back. 

Jesse places both hands on Hanzo's hips and tilts his head. "Humor me." 

Hanzo grins, and it's a look that has Jesse both concerned and half-hard in a matter of seconds, his cock pressing up against his zipper awkwardly. He pushes back the need to readjust, though he can't stop himself from wiggling a bit. Hanzo notices and seems pleased with himself.

"As you wish." Hanzo pulls his hand forward, revealing his hair tie. Jesse follows it with his eyes until it's too close, then things go black. "No peaking." Hanzo whispers, voice low and steady. 

Jesse's already about to lose it and they haven't even started yet. The silk is soft and cool against his skin, and it smells faintly of Hanzo's shampoo. The long ends of it hang down from the back of his head and tickle his neck. Jesse tries to move his head around to see what Hanzo's up to, since he can hear him digging in the box, but nothing comes of it.

"I said,  _ no peaking _ ." Hanzo repeats, chastising Jesse playfully. He slides off Jesse's lap then, and it kills Jesse that he's got the blindfold on, because he's  _ sure _ Hanzo's stripping right in front of him but he can't  _ see anything _ !

There's some more shifting, a soft clang followed by Hanzo giggling, then something that sounds suspiciously wet. 

That's when Hanzo steps forward and knocks his knees into Jesse's legs, crowding him. Jesse isn't sure what to expect, so when hands start to unzip his pants suddenly, he jumps. But only a little. 

"Lift up," Hanzo asks once Jesse's jeans and underwear catch on his ass. Hanzo only pulls them down to Jesse's knees, but he's made plenty enough room for himself. "Can't even see me and already this hard." Hanzo  _ tsks _ and runs two fingers up the length of Jesse's cock. 

Jesse pushes up into the contact, desperate for some other stimulation that he can sink his teeth into. "Yeah, but I know what'cha look like and that's more than enough for me. I’ve got a good imagination."

Hanzo snorts. "Do you now? Let's put it to the test, then." He's gone a moment later.

Jesse strains to listen, trying to piece together what noises he recognizes, and putting an action behind it so he might fill in the picture. That's when he begins to hear soft, slick noises and shallow breaths. Hanzo's attempting to be quiet.

He doesn't manage to do a good job of it for long. "Mmn,  _ ah _ !" He gasps out and stumbles a little bit, trying to gather his footing while he preps himself. It's the only thing he could be doing. 

Jesse's cock jumps at the idea, twitching drops of pre down the line of his hip. He dares not touch himself. He knew better when Hanzo was in such a mood. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He asks instead, tilting his head up to where he thinks Hanzo's at. "Fuckin' yourself open so easily for me." Jesse smiles. "I know how you must look. Lips parted, pink in the face, trying to catch your breath but you just can't manage it 'cause you're too worked up…" He pauses at the hitch in Hanzo's voice, like something's gotten caught in his throat. 

"S-shut up," Hanzo grits out, and the wet noises resume, maybe a little faster than before.

"I'm right, ain't I?" 

Hanzo groans. "Yes, though you don't have to be smug about it." 

"But it's more fun that way." Jesse says, playing off Hanzo's earlier words. 

Hanzo bites back a laugh a second too late, then gives up all pretense and easily climbs back into Jesse's lap. He arranges himself in such a way that Jesse's cock slots neatly against his ass between both cheeks, with his own dick pressing hard against both of their stomachs. 

Jesse wastes no time leaning forward, bumping his nose against Hanzo's cheek before he connects with his lips for a kiss. Hanzo accepts the kiss eagerly, and Jesse takes the opportunity to slide his fingers up into Hanzo's hair. 

One of Hanzo's hands rests against Jesse's chest, thumb playing over his nipple idly while they kiss, but the other is unaccounted for. It's only when Hanzo chuckles and pulls away does Jesse realize he's up to something more. Of course he was.

Hanzo rocks forward on his knees, lifting himself away from Jesse's cock. There's a clicking noise to the left, and Hanzo jerks forward with a gasp. "Nn, too high…"

"Han…?"

Hanzo breathes out unsteadily, his voice breaking a bit as he cycles through a short series of clicks. Jesse almost vibrates out of his skin once he catches on. 

Before Jesse can say anything, Hanzo lowers himself back down over Jesse's cock, pulling his hips forward then pushing back.

Jesse almost loses it then and there. The fucking toy in Hanzo's ass is powerful enough for Jesse to feel, the vibrations pulsing in a quick rhythm against the head of his cock. Pre flows in a steady stream down the underside of his cock now, dripping off and disappearing into the fabric of the couch.

"Fuckin'  _ hell _ , darlin'." Jesse murmurs, planting both hands on Hanzo's hips then sliding further in, down to Hanzo's ass. He takes a firm grip on either side, making Hanzo squirm in his lap when he runs one blunt tip of his finger over Hanzo's slicked up hole. The toy isn't sticking out at all beyond a smooth, thick cord with a rounded end. "This the blue one I bought ya last month?"

Hanzo ruts against Jesse's belly. "Maybe."

"You been planning this?" Jesse slips his finger in passed Hanzo's rim, and Hanzo pushes back onto it. The pulsing of the toy rattles Jesse some, not used to having to work around things like this. From its position, Jesse knows it must be nudging against Hanzo's prostate. Jesse presses against the toy once, experimentally, and Hanzo cries out, curling forward. "How long?"

Jesse can feel Hanzo shake his head. "N-no. Spur of the moment...thing. Neighbors...nnnm…" He takes a second to breathe, resting his forehead on Jesse's shoulder. "Getting back at neighbors. Gonna…" he lifts himself up, fights through the need to moan, and brings his mouth back to Jesse's ear. "Gonna make you scream."

Jesse swallows audibly. "Fuck. Okay." He slides his finger out of Hanzo, but keeps both hands where they are for now. Hanzo presses his ass back down on Jesse's cock, letting him feel the vibrations. 

The hand Hanzo had on Jesse's chest moves with purpose now, pinching and tugging at his nipples. Jesse bites down on his lower lip, turning his head away and bucking his hips up. He desperately needs more contact.

"Baby please." Jesse starts, unsure exactly what he's asking for, but whining regardless. Though his pleas fall on deaf ears since Hanzo quickly swallows up any more noises, kissing Jesse like his life depended on it. And maybe right now it did.

Jesse's world is still dark, only faint slivers of light coming in from underneath the silk. Hanzo rolls his hips faster than before. A click reaches Jesse's brain only seconds before he and Hanzo both moan into each other's mouths. The toy's pulsing has sped up and gotten stronger, each pulse sending a shockwave through Jesse's cock and making Hanzo’s rhythm falter.

Jesse pulls away from Hanzo's kisses even as Hanzo tries to dive back in for more. "Y-you plannin' on comin' like this? Thought y'wanted to make me scream.” He feels Hanzo shaking his head.

“Hold on…” Hanzo hooks his thumb under the silk of his tie, pushing it up and off Jesse’s head and letting it fall to the floor behind the couch. “I missed you looking at me.” He explains with a small, private smile. An admission of sorts. “Missed your face…” Hanzo places a quick peck on the end of Jesse’s nose. 

Now momentarily blinded by the kitchen light, Jesse blinks rapidly, looking up at Hanzo in reverence. “There ya are.” He says, squeezing Hanzo’s ass and dragging him in closer. “How ‘bout we get the toy out, hm?” He slides one hand down and lightly tugs at the end of the cord. 

“Mhmm.” Hanzo agrees, turning off the toy and tossing the remote for it somewhere. He reaches back, holding his hand over Jesse’s and together they slowly pull out the little bullet toy. Hanzo is more gentle with the toy itself, placing it in the box and passing Jesse the lube instead. 

Jesse pours some of it over his fingers, letting it drip over his cock before he slicks it up properly. “You ready?”

Hanzo doesn’t even reply, instead he lowers himself until the blunt head of Jesse’s cock brushes against his hole. 

Jesse feels Hanzo take his cock in hand to line it up properly, and then suddenly Jesse’s inside. Hanzo feels impossibly hot. Perhaps it’s from the toy, or maybe Hanzo’s just gotten himself so worked up, but whatever it is, Jesse can’t help but to moan loudly at the feeling. 

Hanzo chuckles and presses his face into the crook of Jesse’s neck, leaning more of his weight onto him as he begins moving his hips in tight circles, forcing the rest of Jesse’s cock inside. “Hold nothing back.”

There’s sweat on his brow when Jesse snorts, amused. “Yeah well, no worries there, sweetheart.” He holds onto Hanzo’s hips again, thrusting up shallowly, but otherwise allowing Hanzo to set the pace. 

It starts slow, but picks up rather quickly, Hanzo moving once again to that beat all of his own. On each pull up, Hanzo tightens down on Jesse’s cock until only the tip remains, then he falls back down hard enough to get a satisfying  _ smack _ that resonates around the living room. 

Jesse tilts his head down, afraid that if he sees Hanzo’s face on each downstroke this’ll be over far too soon. Even though Hanzo graciously took off the tie, Jesse finds he has to keep his eyes closed. The brief glimpse of Hanzo’s dick trapped between them both, the head shiny with pre, sends a shockwave up his spine.

He moans, gripping Hanzo almost too tight, and pushing him back down on his cock harder, and harder, and  _ harder _ . Hanzo doesn’t even manage to pull all the way back up before Jesse’s slamming him back down. He barely hears himself over his panting, but he knows he’s making noise based on the way Hanzo’s looking at him as if in a daze, yet still somehow smug as all hell. 

Gods, Jesse loves this man. He thrusts upwards, practically bouncing Hanzo in his lap, and runs his tongue up the side of Hanzo’s neck, tasting sweat and smelling the alcohol on him. 

One of Hanzo’s hands flies out to hold onto Jesse’s wrist, hanging on for dear life as he tries to regain control of the situation, or at least now to go along for the ride. 

Jesse grits his teeth, feeling himself getting closer with each pleased moan coming from Hanzo’s throat. Then Hanzo makes another one of those circular motions with his hips, and all of Jesse’s filters disappear. “ _ Fuck! _ ” Jesse yells, biting down on his lip again. “Ah, Han, baby, oh fuck-”

Hanzo keeps his hips moving. “Yeah…?” He kisses Jesse’s temple. “Tell me, Jesse. I want to hear you.” Another kiss to his cheek this time. “Come on.”

Jesse doesn’t need to be told twice. “Oh darlin’, god you feel so good, baby. Makin’ me go fuckin’ crazy with it, y’know that? Yeah,” He lets out a loose sort of laugh and thrusts back up into Hanzo at the same time. “ _ Yeah _ , you know what you do t’me. Get off on it, don’tcha?” Hanzo moans in response and slips a hand around his dick, pumping it without any care for finesse. 

Jesse’s breath catches in his throat at the sight and for a split second, time seems to stand still. Hanzo’s mouth is parted, his lips wet and pink, and his eyes are closed gently, eyelashes barely caressing his cheeks. Jesse thinks that he’s the absolute picture of perfection in that moment. 

Not another second later, he’s doubling over himself, bringing Hanzo with him as he pushes Hanzo down into a pillow. Hanzo adjust quickly, his legs wrapping around Jesse’s waist and urging him on. His hand is still on his dick. “Jesse…” Hanzo whispers, turning his head ever so slightly. “Come for me.”

And Jesse does. His body tenses up, frozen but for a few final, aborted thrusts inside Hanzo, both hands gripping the pillow Hanzo’s lying on. “God _ damn _ …” He says, voice not his own. His vision whites out for a brief moment, and the only thing he can hear is his own heartbeat. 

He looks down at Hanzo once he’s calmed down a bit. 

Hanzo meets his gaze with a self-satisfied smirk. “You were very loud.” 

Jesse blinks. “Huh?”

“Just now. You yelled when you came.” Hanzo stifles a laugh. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it. But,” He sits up, making Jesse scoot back. “Thank you.” He looks down.

Jesse follows his eyes and sees a messy puddle of come all over Hanzo’s chest and abs. “Hey,” He says, brows drawing down in a pout. “I didn’t notice-”

“It’s fine.” Hanzo’s quick to interrupt. “I wanted it to be about you tonight. You’re always such a gentleman.”

Jesse sighs and collapses onto Hanzo, the stickiness be damned. He couldn’t argue with that one. “An’ don’t you forget it, darlin’.” He says instead.

Hanzo presses a soft kiss to Jesse’s forehead. “How could I ever?”

-

When morning comes, and Jesse’s blearily making his way to the kitchen for some coffee, he sees a small folded and somewhat wrinkled piece of paper that had been shoved under their front door. He snatches it up, flipping it open and squinting at the handwritten scrawl inside. 

_ We get it. We’re sorry. We’ll be more quiet now. PLEASE never do that again.  _

Jesse drops the note on the counter in a fit of laughter. He couldn’t wait to show Hanzo that his plan had actually worked. 


	3. Touch of Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wears lingerie on a mission. McCree notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short came from a lovely prompt from @LostFlyingFish on twitter!  
"McHanzo, Hanzo in lingerie"
> 
> Thanks so much!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
(Slighly) Public Hand jobs, Hanzo in Lingerie, RIP pretty blue lingerie, guys please make sure the comms are off

Across the deck of the dropship, Hanzo keeps up a fairly animated conversation with Mei while McCree watches. The thing about he and Hanzo’s relationship, McCree thinks, is that nobody’s really been clued in to it just yet. It ain’t a secret, far from it, but between training and sudden missions like the one today, there’s just never a good time to tell the rest of the crew. 

So McCree sticks to his own side of the ship for now. He knows Hanzo will find him on the battlefield like always. They’re too good a team, covering weaknesses and complimenting each other’s fighting technique, to stay away for long.

Down on the field, Hanzo’s a bit faster, with McCree taking up the rear on account of his bad knee, but he’s quiet and light on his feet despite his spurs and keeps up with Hanzo without issue. Hanzo scrambles up the side of a wall and turns to McCree, arm outstretched. He smiles and gives his fingers a teasing wiggle. “Need a hand?” 

McCree starts to roll his eyes, but when he drops his gaze, his eyes catch on something peeking out from underneath Hanzo’s joggers. Something lacy and a soft blue. Distracted, he accepts Hanzo’s hand and heaves himself on the wall ledge. “Hey baby, I gotta question for ya.” He starts, watching Hanzo’s jacket fall back down and hide that slip of lace away. 

Hanzo turns only a little in acknowledgement, eyes trained on the rooftop of the warehouse in front of him. “Mm?”

“There a reason you’re wearing that lil number today?”

Confusion clouds Hanzo’s face before his cheeks turn a shade darker and his eyes go wide. “That was...not on purpose.” He sighs. “They were meant to be a surprise. And then we got called on this mission.” Hanzo lets loose a single arrow and in the distance McCree hears a muffled gasp and a thump. The bow lowers, Hanzo turning to face McCree. “I did not have time to change. I think something’s ripped already.” He presses his lips in a thin line. “These were expensive.” 

“Oh honey,” McCree starts, crowding Hanzo’s space. Hanzo had a bad habit of getting down on himself, and McCree’s noticed this increase in the past weeks. He smiles tenderly at Hanzo, brushing his fingers over the warm skin of Hanzo’s neck up to his jaw. Hanzo leans into his touch much like a cat. McCree imagines he purrs like one, too. “They’re a damn fine surprise either way.” He starts, bending down to press an open mouthed kiss just below Hanzo’s ear. He pitches his voice low, promising. “I’m sure we’ll make use of ‘em soon, ripped or not.” 

Hanzo’s eyes are dark, and there’s a smirk playing at the corner of his lips when McCree pulls back. “I will keep you to your word.” He says, amusement clear in his tone. “But first, there are still over a dozen men unaccounted for on the premises.” He raises a brow in challenge. “Shall we?”

\--

A final shot rings out in the night, the sound swallowed up by the harsh rain splattering against the roof and hiding further evidence of a disturbance. The fight had been over quickly, within the hour to clear everything and load up the intel Mei and the others were after. 

McCree rounds a corner, making a beeline for Hanzo with adrenaline coursing through his veins. He plans to make good on his earlier promise, and luckily Hanzo isn’t difficult to find once the dust settles. McCree sees him leaning against a wall in a slightly tucked away section of shipping containers, inspecting one of his remaining arrows. Even lit dimly by the buzzing lights above him, Hanzo’s still a sight to behold. McCree feels his heart beat faster when Hanzo smiles at his approach. 

Hanzo stands up straight as McCree gets close. “We only have a few minutes before the ship returns.” He says, returning the arrow to his quiver. He places one hand on McCree’s shirt, digging his fingers into it and twisting, pulling him closer. “So, what did you have planned, hm?”

McCree presses their foreheads together, smiling against Hanzo’s lips. He doesn’t say anything as he slides Hanzo’s joggers down under his ass, both hands kneading the firm flesh. He backs Hanzo against a metal container with a slight clang. “Try to keep quiet.” 

McCree can hear the hitch in Hanzo’s breath at that, and swallows down the gasp that follows. The kiss is bruising, both of them pressing into it, teeth and tongue nipping and soothing. McCree sneaks his hand around and lifts the jacket out of the way, brushing against the smooth warmth of Hanzo’s stomach. 

As a reward or a sign McCree was taking too long, Hanzo parts his legs, hooking an ankle around one of McCree’s calves and pulling him closer still. McCree breaks the kiss to look at Hanzo with his pink cheeks and swollen lips. “You’re gorgeous,” He breathes, making Hanzo look away playfully. 

Hanzo grabs hold of McCree’s teasing hand at the wrist, pushing him down until his fingers get caught up in the lacy band of his lingerie. “Jesse.” He says, tone almost pleading for McCree to get on with it.

Without wasting any more time, McCree pulls the joggers the rest of the way down Hanzo’s thighs, which exposes a delicate panel of fabric barely holding Hanzo at bay. A single snag in the silk runs down the length of it where the edge of the lace tore from the rest, exposing Hanzo to McCree in a way that has him harder than he’s been in a long time. 

There’s something special about the hint, the little strip of skin that’s laid bare for him to revel in and enjoy. McCree must say something like this outloud without realizing because the next thing he knows, Hanzo’s scoffing and pushing his hips forward, impatient. McCree tucks his chin in after giving Hanzo an apologetic kiss. 

They didn’t have much time left. The others would come looking...

His hands get to work quickly. His right slides over Hanzo’s cock with a purpose, stroking him through the thong and quickly making a dark stain appear in the blue fabric. Hanzo grabs both of McCree’s shoulders for support, his legs already growing loose and wobbly from the fast and sure pace McCree’s set. He wasn’t going to waste this opportunity with more fooling around, even if he loves all the little noises of desperation Hanzo makes when he teases.

Hanzo drops his head to McCree’s neck, his lips brushing across McCree’s skin, followed by encouraging nips and sucking. If he wasn’t careful, Hanzo would leave a mark. Then everyone would know.

McCree, driven on by the idea of people finding out in such a crude manner, presses against Hanzo even more, slipping a leg between Hanzo’s thighs and pressing his knee up into his groin. Hanzo shudders against him, thrusting and rubbing himself against McCree’s thigh, taking his pleasure into his own hands as McCree focuses on providing the much needed friction on the head of Hanzo’s cock. 

Both of their paces quicken, Hanzo puffing short little bursts of hot air against McCree’s neck, driving him wild with need even if this whole thing wasn’t even about him. On a particularly strong thrust forward, Hanzo wines low in his throat, stuttering his movement, and at that point McCree can’t take it anymore.

Clumsily and with his free hand, McCree yanks down his zipper and pulls his dick from his jeans, tugging at it meanly and without finesse. Hanzo’s eying it when McCree steals a look at his face, seeing just how wrecked Hanzo looks in this moment, and absolutely sure the both of them are going to make a noise they cannot explain away any moment now.

McCree lets go of Hanzo’s cock then, dragging his arm up to tangle his fingers in Hanzo’s hair, tugging his head back. Their mouths crash back together just before Hanzo moans out unabashedly into McCree’s mouth, McCree following only seconds later, spilling himself against the side of the shipping container and partially on the ground.

They pull away from each other lazily, kissing and allowing themselves time to catch their breath. Both of them glance down at Hanzo’s lingerie. There wasn’t much hope for it now. The rip had expanded and the entire front was stained and dripping what was left of Hanzo’s come. Hanzo makes a face and laughs a bit, shaking his head. 

“Now they really are ruined. But I guess I got my money’s worth.” He says as he pulls back up his pants. McCree tucks himself away as well. 

“I wouldn’t mind seein’ those again.” He admits slyly. 

Hanzo smiles, humor in his eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t.” They make themselves presentable and walk to the rendezvous point, as casual as you please.

Sitting there on a crate is Mei, her hands clasped tightly in her lap, nobody else around. She acknowledges the two of them with an awkward nod. 

“Where’s everyone else?” McCree asks, coming in closer. 

Mei looks up and McCree follows her line of sight, spotting the ship slowly making its way back to the warehouse in the storm. “Winston was up top finishing with some data transfer while I stayed behind, in case you guys needed back up.” She clears her throat. “I um. Congratulations on getting together you two!” She says suddenly, standing up. “I don’t think anyone else heard since I quickly muted your channels when I realized, but um.” Her sentence comes out in a rush and she closes her eyes. “Please be more careful with your comms in the future!” One of her eyes opens to look at the men in front of her, both of them visibly red, mouths agape. 

McCree puts a hand over his face. “I’m so sorry.” He says at the same time Hanzo says, “Please forgive us.”

Mei puts both her hands out, and Snowball curves in from around her back with a smiling face. “No no! I didn’t hear much at all, don’t worry! Your dignity is still intact.” She says with a quiet giggle.

Her next words are inaudible then, as the dropship lands, kicking up the air around it. Winston’s inside already, and Lena can be heard within. “Hurry it up now everyone! We’ve got a storm to wrangle on the way back!” 

Mei hops inside first, chattering with Winston the second she sits down, and then McCree and Hanzo follow, their hearts beating much too quickly. McCree gives Hanzo a meaningful look, and with the nod that follows, they seem to come to an agreement. It was time they all knew. Hanzo slides his hand into McCree’s and squeezes. It was time to make this thing between them official.


End file.
